Indolmycin can be produced by using producer strains Streptomyces griseus subsp. griseus ATCC12648 (American Type Culture Collection Catalogue of Bacteria & Bacteriophages], 18th edition, 1992), etc., in accordance with the method described, for example, in Antibiotics and Chemotherapy (Washington, D.C.), 10, 312 (1960) and in Antibiotics and Chemotherapy (Washington, D.C.), 10, 316(1960). However, there are problems in that, in the method using microorganisms, the yield of the desired product is low and in that purification process is complicated. Though Indolmycin can be produced by using microorganisms as shown above, it can also be produced by chemical production methods. The production is shown in, for example, 1) Tetrahedron, 24, 6131 (1968) and 2) Chemistry Letters, 163 (1980), etc. In the method shown in the above literature 1), Indolmycin is produced through (-)-.beta.-indolmycenic acid which is obtained by optical resolution of racemic .beta.-indolmycenic acid, which is produced by using indole as starting material, with (+)-.alpha.-Phenylethylamine. However, in this method, the stereochemistry of the two asymmetric carbons contained in indolmycin is not controlled, and as a result, yield of the desired compound is low. The method shown in the above literature 2) involves many production steps and gives low yield of the desired product though stereochemistry is controlled in the method. As the production method of the racemate of indolmycin, there are known, for example, Journal of Organic Chemistry 51, 4920(1986), Tetrahedron Letters, 37, 6447(1996) ect,. Though there were fewer number of steps in this method, but optically active compounds were not obtained in this method.